


Say Goodbye

by lovelyavengers (fandomsandxfiles)



Series: Jack Thompson Things [17]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Divorce, F/M, Heavy Angst, I got yelled at for this, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandxfiles/pseuds/lovelyavengers
Summary: Some things must come to an end.
Relationships: Jack Thompson (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Jack Thompson Things [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120916
Kudos: 6





	Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I took requests using the fictober event prompts over on my fic blog [@fandomsandxfiles-writes](https://fandomsandxfiles-writes.tumblr.com/), and i wasn't going to post them here, but i think i changed my mind :) 
> 
> i've only posted 4 out of 17 requests on tumblr so far, and there's a lot more for Jack Thompson coming, so if you want to keep up as I post them, check out my blog! 
> 
> the prompt that was requested for this fic is bolded.

"What's this?" he asked, dropping the stack of papers on the kitchen table in front of where you were sitting. 

"You know what it is," you said shortly. 

"No, I didn't agree to this!" he said. "We said we would try and work things out-" 

You cut him off before he could finish. "We have been trying, for _months_ and it's not working! You're never home and when you are, it's like I don't recognize you anymore. We sleep in separate rooms Jack, I don't see how you don't realize this is what's best for us!"

"You're giving up on this, on us!" he practically shouted. "Is this what you really want?

"You know damn well that I don't want this, so don't you dare make that implication!" you said, mouth dropping open. "So don't fault me for realizing that no matter what we do, however many times we say that we're going to change nothing's going to happen. This train's heading for a brick wall, so forgive me for wanting to jump out and save us!" 

"Save us?" Now he was getting angrier. 

"Yeah, save us!" you shot back. "Because I don't know about you, but I honestly can't remember the last time we actually interacted with each other without fighting! And it's taken a toll on me, to the point where I don't want to come home from work because I don't want to fight with you, and I don't want to watch you walk into a room, take one look at me, and then leave!" 

"So you're giving up instead?" 

Obviously he wasn't going to let this go, so you heaved a sigh and tried to fight back your tears. " **I can't do this anymore.** Yes Jack, I'm giving up. You can keep living in denial, but I'm done." 

He watched you walk away from him, and he heard the door to your bedroom slam. 

Once you had crawled under the covers, the tears didn't stop. You cried for yourself, for the death of your marriage, for Jack, and for the fact that you just didn't want to go through this anymore. You had become a shell of your former self, barely wanting to interact with the rest of the world. Your eyes grew more tired by the day as you laid awake at night, thinking about where you went wrong, why something that was so perfect is now poisoned and broken. 

It wasn't always like this. There was a time where you were happy, and you never stopped smiling. You fought the urge to pick up the picture frame beside your bed, the one that sits facedown on the nightstand, and stare at bright smiles you both had worn on your wedding day. 

You cried, because it wasn't always like this. 

_"I'm so utterly in love with you, and I don't ever want to imagine a life without you in it," he said, on one knee and holding out a box with the most beautiful ring you'd ever seen. "Would you make me the happiest man on earth and do me the honor of becoming my wife?"_

_Your hands flew up to cover your mouth, and you started to tear up with joy. "Yes, yes I will marry you," you managed to choke out, nodding your head._

_Jack got up off of one knee and gently took the ring from the box, slipping it onto your finger before cupping your cheeks and kissing you passionately. "I love you," he said softly when you broke apart. "To the moon and back."_

_"I love you too," you whispered back. "And I always will."_

_***_

He finally agreed to go through with the divorce. You didn't ask why, you didn't really care what changed his mind. It was painful in a different way than before. Maybe this time it was because you knew it was over, that nothing was going to be the same. You felt more numb than sad as you signed the papers, because it was like you lost a part of yourself. But you knew it was for the best, because now you had a chance to regain the parts of yourself that you had lost. You gave Jack a tight-lipped smile as you moved the last of your belongings out of the house, and placed the key on the table before walking out. Both of you cried that day, for the loss of what you once had.

You ended up staying in New York, but you moved into a much smaller and more modest apartment. You kept contact with your friends, and occasionally spoke to Peggy, but she was much more of Jack's friend than your own, and you didn't want to complicate her experiences at work, because she was dealing with Jack on a daily basis. 

You started to heal. It was a slow and often painful process, but you were getting there. You loved Jack, and you knew that you would never be able to change that, but you just weren't right for each other, not in this life anyway. 

So when Peggy called you out of nowhere a year later and told you that Jack was shot and killed in a Los Angeles hotel room after a case, you broke down and wept. You were heartbroken for him, and even though you didn't love him in the way you once did, you knew he didn't deserve to die so early. You flew out of Los Angeles for the funeral, and every second you spent grieving broke you heart. 

He deserved so much more than life gave him. 

_\- the end -_


End file.
